a Christmas miracle 3: one day two trouble's three in the family
by JMS135
Summary: take's place after a Christmas miracle 2: a friendly Christmas and is part 3 of a Christmas miracle, takes place another year after the last miracle, first thing is Jeanette was paralysed but can finally walk then her best friend was in a coma but woke up early now Jeanette is pregnant and Simon leaves on a world tour, will there be a miracle for him to return before the baby comes
1. Chapter 1

**In my last two story's Jeanette got paralysed and Judy got into a coma, let's see how this next miracle works out.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette couldn't believe this has happened, even at age 15she couldn't believe it.

she started crying then her friend Judy sat next to her.

" are you okay", said Judy.

" no", said Jeanette.

" why are you crying", said Judy.

" can you please this a secret and please tell no one", said Jeanette.

" okay I promise, what's wrong", said Judy.

" I'm pregnant", said Jeanette.

Judy looked at her.

" and who is the father", said Judy.

" simon", said Jeanette.

" you should tell him", said Judy.

" when should I", said Jeanette.

" now", said Judy.

" okay", said Jeanette as they both went to the Seville household.

" I should do this alone", said Jeanette as she went in the house.

" hi Dave, can you please tell me where Simon is", said Jeanette.

" oh he is downstairs", said Dave.

Jeanette soon opened the basement door finding simon there.

" hey simon", said Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" I have something to tell you", said Jeanette.

" so do I", said simon.

" what", said Jeanette.

" me and my brothers are going on a 12 month world tour to all countries except Antarctica", said Simon.

" so we are not going to be together this Christmas even though I am too early saying this since Christmas is only 7 months away", said Jeanette.

" yeah so what do you have to say", said simon.

" what", said Jeanette.

" you said you have something to tell me so what is it", said Simon.

" I'm pregnant", said Jeanette.

simon fainted.

**now next chapter will be soon, I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I am in a rush getting ready to go to a Christmas party.**

**until next time**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everybody another chapter of a Christmas miracle 3: 1 day 2 trouble's and 3 in the family.  
**

**enjoy.**

a few hours later simon woke up.

" so you are pregnant", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" and I am the father", said Simon.

" defiantly", said Jeanette.

" does anyone else know", said Simon.

" just you and Judy", said Jeanette.

" how are we going to tell the others", said Simon.

" we will arrange them together at my house and then tell them", said Jeanette.

" but another problem is I won't be hear when the baby comes", said Simon.

" when are you leaving", said Jeanette.

" tomorrow", said Simon.

" really", said Jeanette.

" just joking I am really going in 10 days", said Simon.

" and you won't be back for until next year", said Jeanette.

" yeah", simon nodded sadly.

" maybe there could be some way me and my sisters could come with you", said Jeanette.

" we will think about it", said Simon.

then later on during the afternoon everyone was on the couch.

" why are we here", said Alvin.

" we have something to tell you", said Jeanette.

" if it is about the boys going on a world tour for a year don't bother me and Eleanor already know", said Brittany.

" it's not that", said Simon.

" then what is it", said Brittany.

" I'm pregnant", said Jeanette.

then Jeanette started crying, and the others went to comfort her.

" are you guys mad at us", said Jeanette.

" we're not mad we are just upset", said Miss miller.

" so what are you going to do with the child", said Dave.

" I think abort it", said Simon.

" we can't, it is too late for me to do an abortion", said Jeanette.

" put it up for adoption", said Eleanor.

"I am not planning on sending my child to some people I can't trust", said Jeanette.

" maybe put it in an orphanage and wait for few years and return for the child", said Theodore.

" I am not going to let my child get abused just like me and my sisters did", said Jeanette.

" we got abused", said Brittany.

" yes, remember in the orphanage at Australia were we became friends with Olivia and had to try putting up with miss grudge", said Jeanette.

" oh I remember", said Brittany.

" so I guess your'e keeping the baby", said Alvin.

" I suppose I am", said Jeanette.

" and we will be with you every step of the way, won't we Alvin", said Theodore nudging Alvin's rib.

" oof, yes we will", said Alvin.

" thanks guys", said Jeanette.

" but what about the tour", said Jeanette.

" I was on the phone before Simon and Jeanette came telling us she is pregnant, and I was told that the world tour is cancelled", said Dave.

" why", said Jeanette.

" because of the media on the loose and the paparazzi as well trying to figure out about you, they could know your'e pregnant", said Dave.

" if they know then that could ruin my career", said Jeanette.

" not on my watch", said Dave.

**to be continued the next chapter will be very soon. until next time as they say in Swedish, Få granska GET REVIEWING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everybody another chapter of a Christmas miracle 3: 1 day 2 trouble's and 3 in the family. chapter 3 on the way**

**enjoy.**

months later Jeanette looked out of the window seeing a heap of the paparazzi people, she couldn't leave the house, it is a good thing simon is in the same house with her.

" when are you going to have an ultra sound", said simon.

" I am supposed to have one now but I can't because the paparazzi are here", said Jeanette.

" we can sneak at the back yard, nobody is there, then we can reach the doctors in 10 minutes if we walked, we have to keep a low profile if we walk okay", said Simon.

" okay", said Jeanette.

so they sneaked out and were about to make it to the doctors when they bumped into someone.

" sorry", that person said.

Jeanette looked at the girl.

" Olivia is that you", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette", said Olivia.

they both can't believe it that they are both seeing each other.

" I thought I wasn't going to see you again", said Jeanette.

" me neither", said Olivia.

" Olivia, this is simon my boyfriend", said Jeanette.

" hey", said Simon.

" hey to you to", said Olivia.

" Um Olivia, I have something to tell you", said Jeanette.

" and what is that", said Olivia.

" I am pregnant", said Jeanette.

" how sweet, who is the father", said Olivia.

" Simon, who else do you think", said Jeanette.

" okay anyway change of subject where are you going", said Olivia.

" to the doctors to get an ultra sound", said Jeanette.

" what do you think you are going to get", said Olivia.

" simon thinks a boy and I think a girl", said Jeanette.

" would you like me to drive you to the doctors", said Olivia.

" sure", said Jeanette.

a few minutes later Olivia, Simon and Jeanette were at the doctors later on Jeanette returned with the results.

" so what is the gender", said Olivia.

" we are having twins", said Jeanette.

**Oh twins for Jeanette, the next chapter will be very soon but as soon as 2013 ends so does this story. until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everybody last time we found out Jeanette was pregnant and now we founded out she is having twins let's see what happens next.**

**Enjoy.**

ever Since Jeanette told everyone she is having twins she couldn't help but feel depressed if the paparazzi find out about this, her music career will go down the drain, so therefore they have to know eventually, ever since Olivia met Jeanette the day she had an ultrasound She gets to stay with the Seville's because she is now back to being an orphan, as for Jeanette she almost cut herself twice, one time last year and the second time this year.

it's a good thing she has her friends, family and boyfriend for company. she has to make sure no one else know's.

soon then she dropped out of school and had to do home school, she can return to the Thomas Edison high school once the babies are born. but she will do 10th grade work at home and will do 11th grade work back at school.

she also has another problem, not only Christmas will be in two months but the babies will also be born two months as well so she has a feeling that she can get into labour on a Christmas day but if she does then the babies will be the best Christmas present anyone can ask for.

the paparazzi are having a huge amount of people so Jeanette would definitely not leave the house but the good news is none of them still know she is pregnant.

Jeanette sighed at waited for her friends to come back home from school.

while she waited, she started thinking of what the names of the two babies should be.

once the others returned home she figured out what to name them.

* * *

"if we have two boy we name them John and Scott, if we have two girls we name them Lily and Cathy, if we have a boy and girl we could name them Simone and Jeanie", said Jeanette.

" excellent Jeanette, how about we play a game", said Alvin.

" why", said Eleanor.

" to celebrate Jeanette's children", said Alvin.

" what should we play first", said Brittany.

" charades", said Jeanette.

" I got the box for that, I created when I was little let's play that", said Theodore grabbing a box.

" I will go first", said Alvin picking up a card.

then he started to mime rolling a camera with his hands.

" film", said simon.

she nodded pointing out four fingers.

" four words, first word", said Jeanette.

then Brittany placed a finger to her lips.

" silent", said Eleanor, Alvin shook his head

" finger", said Theodore, Alvin rolled his eyes.

" Quiet", said Jeanette, Alvin shook his head again.

" finger", Theodore whispered, Alvin ignored him.

" Silence", said Brittany, Alvin nodded.

" Silence of the lambs", said Simon, Alvin shook his Head.

" forth word", said Jeanette. Alvin then pointed at his leg.

" leg", said Eleanor, Alvin shook his head.

" bone", said Jeanette.

" silence of the Limbs", said Brittany.

" correct", said Alvin.

" how is that correct", said Simon.

" it says so here", said Alvin giving simon the card.

" it says silence of the limbs, no such film Theodore you wrote this when you were little, right", said Simon.

" right, and I accidentally mixed up the vowels and other letter's in the different words", said Theodore.

" let's see what else you wrote ah look at this one '_book, film, one word and is about a great white shark- answer: Jews_', you were supposed to write Jaws, listen to this one '_book, three words and is about four kids and one dog- answer: the famous 69_', you were supposed to write the famous five, oh here this '_ TV show, one word on a BBC channel and is a Children's __game show-answer: crapped_' wasn't the correct answer supposed to be Trapped", said Simon, they then read the other cards.

" this is ridiculous, let's play a different game", said Simon.

" hide and seek", said Brittany.

" okay, and Alvin's it", Said Simon as Alvin counted to 44 as the others hide, Jeanette decided not to play because since she is pregnant she might go into labour and nobody will find her in case she goes in a easy hiding place so she took a nap.

at the end of the game Alvin found Brittany first and Brittany made a complaint, soon he found Eleanor next then Theodore therefore Simon wins.

after that while the other's played monopoly, simon went upstairs to see Jeanette. he saw her asleep in the bed, he smiled and kissed her cheek, hoping the babies soon be born.

" hey simon", said Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" how does it feel to a father of two children", said Jeanette.

" it feels great even with you as the mother", said Simon.

" I am so glad you are going to be here with me by my side when the baby comes", said Jeanette.

" me to", said Simon giving Jeanette a kiss.

" I love you Simon", said Jeanette.

" I love you to", said Simon.

**next chapter will be posted soon and I mean very soon to celebrate the death of 2013 and the birth of 2014, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**here we have the last chapter of this story, in this chapter wait for it Jeanette goes into labour, and there is also another surprise in store.**

**enjoy.**

a couple of months was soon now interesting, Christmas was just one more day away and the paparazzi have left, Jeanette smiled, soon Simon said he had to do an interview to keep his and Jeanette's career it turns out the paparazzi have founded out Jeanette is pregnant. an hour later she felt a sharp pain through her belly.

" it's time", said Jeanette to herself.

then she reached the phone and called Simon.

" hey simon, am I bothering the interview", said Jeanette.

" no I am just finished and I am Just about to come home why", said Simon.

" I think I am in labour please get here now, please", said Jeanette.

" okay I'm on my way", said Simon as he went straight home 20 minute's later.

later on simon called an ambulance and the ambulance took Jeanette to the hospital and the birth began.

she now has one girl and had a miscarriage of the boy.

" shame isn't it", said Simon.

" yeah it is", said Jeanette.

" at least we have a girl", said Simon.

" yeah, uh simon, what happened at the interview", said Jeanette.

" they said that if we keep the child we could loose our job, and the only way to keep the job is to loose the baby", said Simon.

" what should we do", said Jeanette.

" once this Christmas is finished we take the baby to an orphanage and then wait for some time and return for her", said Simon.

" which orphanage", said Jeanette.

" how about this one", said Simon pointing at a poster.

" defiantly not", said Jeanette.

" why", said Simon.

" that's miss grudge's old orphanage", said Jeanette.

" who's miss grudge", said Simon.

" she was the one who took care of us while me, Brittany, Olivia and Eleanor were in the orphanage and if I mean care I mean abuse, she kept me and my sisters in the orphanage just to sing and stay there, luckily we left", said Jeanette.

" that must have been years ago I don't think she will recognise you", said Simon.

" I think she will", said Jeanette.

" how", said Simon.

" I am a chipmunk, a female that is, she will know for sure", said Jeanette.

" we will just have to wait and see", said Simon.

" okay", said Jeanette.

" anyway new subject what should we name our baby", said Simon.

" Mary", said Jeanette.

" okay Mary it is", said Simon.

" and simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah" said Simon.

" merry Christmas", said Jeanette.

" merry Christmas to you to", said Simon.

Once Christmas was finished, Jeanette and Mary were at Miss grudges orphanage, Jeanette knocked on the door and out came a lady about 47 years old.

" hello, I am sorry to say this but today is not adoption day", said the lady.

" wait I like to speak to miss grudge", said Jeanette.

" you're looking at her", said miss grudge.

" oh um okay awkward", said Jeanette, Jeanette really knew the lady was miss grudge since she has been with her long ago and still remember's her face, and a very ugly face to.

" so what do you want", said miss grudge.

" I would like to give my daughter up for here, not for adoption but I just can't be able to take care of her cause I am too young to be a mother", said Jeanette.

" so are you going to be coming back for her in future", said miss grudge.

" yes, only until I am married", said Jeanette.

" okay so your name", said miss grudge.

" Jeanette Miller", said Jeanette.

" and your child's name", said miss grudge.

" Mary Miller", said Jeanette.

" name of the the father of the child", said miss grudge.

" Simon Seville", said Jeanette.

" okay, you can come back any time to bring her back to you", said miss grudge.

" okay, see you then", said Jeanette as she left. she though miss grudge didn't recognise her, but she did.

back in the orphanage Miss grudge took one look at Mary and said.

" your'e going to make me rich just since your mother didn't", said Miss grudge.

**oh cliffhanger, well I guess you will have to fin out what happens in part 4 of the Christmas miracle franchise, yes that is right I am making another sequel to this story and it will be very soon. all the story's I have made this year I have really appreciated you for reviewing them and reading them and liking them, I really want to thank you guys.**

**I would to thank.**

**the simonette254: for making more of the humorous storys he/she made, they made me laugh and I really loved your story what happens when.**

**alvinascar5: for making a heap of NASCAR stories of the chipmunks, and I really loved your story Alvin and the chipmunks the fastest and the squeakiest.**

**alvinandbrittanyforeverlove: for making really great Alvittany stories, and I really loved your story prom night, you did a really good job**

**and lastly countryboy93: for making the story the C-team, I really loved that story, you have done a really good job.**

**you all have done a good job and I just want to say have a happy new year and I will be sure to see you all again next year.**

**the three in the family are Simon, Jeanette and Mary as a new family.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
